Cancelled Plans
by Hiiragi Demon
Summary: A girl is left at home with nothing to do since her friends cancelled on her. She however gets a rather intresting visit from a good friendlover. Rated M for lemon! One Shot, but may change in time.


**Author's Note: **Um…Wow! Ok I Know I haven't written on my other stories in a really long time and trust me I will now that I'm on summer vacation. In the mean time, thank you for all the reviews. I love it how I'm still getting them even though I'm not writing. I however had to write this little one shot, which is M rated. So any little children out there reading this, GO BACK!

Also if you all really like this story, I can add to it and make it a few chapters, if you happen to like the characters and story. I need reviews however!

* * *

Cancelled Plans

It was just around sun set and the sky was a pale shade of pink and orange. Standing at a window of her villa, stood a young woman around the age of eighteen. She was gazing out onto the country view of her mountain villa, enjoying the last moments of the day to herself. She absolutely loved the country and all it's beauty, it brought her such peace.

She wore her favourite blue evening gown that showed off her natural curves. She had prepared herself for a fun evening out with some girl friends but due to sudden events, more than half of her friends cancelled. So they all forgot about the evening that they had planned. Her family had also decided to leave for the evening and attend to events of their own, so she was all alone. Because of the sudden change she was still dressed in one of her most beautiful gowns and there was no one to show it off to. Until one idea hit her…

She ran to the phone in a burst of excitement, hoping that the person she was about to call would be there. She dialled the all too familiar number and it began to ring and ring, and ring. After waiting almost close to a full minute she gave up in defeat. All the feelings of joy and peace vanishing from her body, just as quickly as they came. Just then her door bell rang. 'Who could it be?' She wondered.

Walking over to the door, she opened it a tiny bit in case it could have been a robber. To her surprise it wasn't. There standing in the door way, was the very same young man she had just attempted in calling.

"Hey." He said in his voice that she loved and knew all to well. The door then went flying almost off its hinges as she leapt into his arms, her happiness flooding back into her.

"Why are you here?" She said gazing at him with her arms around his neck.

"Well if you want me to leave I can." He said pulling away slightly.

"NO!" She half yelled into his ear. "…Now that you're here your not leaving." She smiled.

"Fine, then I'll stay." He said smiling. He then looked down and noticed that she was dressed up in an evening gown that really didn't leave much the imagination. Not that he was complaining. He then looked inside and noticed that all the lights were off in the house.

"Are you alone?' He asked.

"Yah, my girls' night out kind of got cancelled." She said sadly.

"Really?" He said excitedly, as an idea came to him.

"Yah, why?' She asked confused, as usual.

"No reason…" He said smirking. She looked at him for a second, puzzled but then quickly pushed it away. There was no need to question it; she was just much too happy to see him.

She then let go of his neck and grabbed onto one of his wrists and proceeded in pulling him through the door. They made their way to the living room where she 'sat' him down onto the plush leather couch. He looked up at her, as she stared down at him with a large grin on her face.

He looked at her quizzically. "Are you ok? You're acting…odd."

"I'm _not_ acting odd…" she pouted. "Am I not allowed to be happy to see you?" She said sitting down onto the couch next to him. As she did, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them.

"I guess I can allow it…as long as you do something for me?" He asked smirking even more.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"This." In one swift motion, he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her gently as so she would lie on top of him, and she did so without hesitation. They kissed for about a minute, until it became more passionate. She opened her lips just a bit and when he had access he quickly plunged his tongue into her mouth, savouring the taste of her as they began to 'fight' with one another.

She began to moan ever so slightly as they continued to play. She then began to grind slowly against him, raising her climax level as she did. Almost within seconds she then felt a slight bulge in his pants, which made her smile. She continued to grind and grip his arms in pleasure. They both were getting hot, not just from the friction but the growing need of one another as they continued to kiss and play.

She was now completely on top of him, which made him get even harder and even larger. He began to tug at her dress, aggravated that such a simply piece of fabric could get in his way. He made his way to the back of her dress and felt the small zipper that was preventing him from what he wanted. He growled in anger against her lips. He had one mission; get rid of that dress. The thought however ended all too soon when he heard some tapping coming from outside. He growled again. 'Why was everything getting in my way?' He pulled away and looked off to the side where he had heard the noise.

She looked down at him as he pulled away, wondering why he stopped. "What's wrong did you hear something?"

"Yes." He answered back. He then looked back up at her and couldn't help but stare, she was absolutely beautiful. He loved it when she would lie on top of him and he could hold her in his arms. He felt like he was holding the world.

He then got another idea, this one even better than the other. Catching her completely off guard he gently pushed her off of him. As he did her face contort in anger and disappointment, he however thought it was cute. Once she was seated on the couch, he stood up.

"You're going to stop from one little noise?" She asked, furiously.

"Hell no!" He said laughing. This now only made her confused.

Almost as quickly, he bent down and placed one arm underneath her legs and wrapped the other around her mid section. In one swift motion, he picked her up off the couch. In the all the previous excitement he had gotten an adrenalin boost and managed to pick her as easily as picking up a Kleenex box. (A/N. wink wink) Then the weight began to set in, but she wasn't too heavy and he already knew his destination, so he wouldn't have to carry her long.

As he made his way around the house, in the dark, she giggled and laughed at his actions. She looked into his brown eyes and saw they were glazed over in lust and passion. This made her want him even more. That and because she felt like a princess as he carried her up the stairs to her room. She then looked down and noticed that he was dressed in a black dress suit and pale blue shirt. He looked so handsome, she couldn't help but get turn on as she saw him in this type of attire, which he wore almost everyday due to his business. At most times she had to control herself not to jump him. But how could she help it, he was just too darn sexy.

He made it to the top of the stairs and made his way down the familiar hall, until he reached his destination. Using his foot, seeing how his hands were busy, he kicked open the door which lead into her spacious room. He however had seen the room before and didn't bother taking in the surroundings. He was only heading for one thing. The bed.

He got to the edge and set her down gently on top of the plush surface. As he did, she giggled again, getting him even harder. She looked up at him, smiling seductively, while her eyes glazed over with lust. He loved it when she looked at him like that.

From the bed she lay on her elbows visually begging him to come down on top of her, which he did without hesitation. They kissed each other more as he made his way down and pulling her up higher on the bed. Sliding his arms underneath her, he went for the zipper and it easily gave away. Within seconds she was lying under him only in her underwear. Which he noticed was lacier than usual and in one of his favourite colors; black.

She then began tugging at his coat and quickly managed to pull it off and throw it off to the side along with her dress. She then went for the shirt and pants, until he too was just left in his underwear. They kissed harder and she arched her back while trying to press her body against his, searching for his warmth. He noticed her actions all too soon and fell lightly on top, pressing his length into her lower mid-section, which made her moan against his lips. She held onto his bare shoulders gripping them in growing pleasure. While she did, his hands continued to travel around her smooth skin, taking in all the little crevices that he knew all to well. He then moved to her back where the hook for her bra rested. At first he couldn't find it because she was lying on his hands, but he found it all too soon and within a few seconds had it off completely, where it now rested with the rest of the clothes on the floor.

He stopped kissing and stared down at her beneath him. Her skin was as delicate looking as it felt. Not being able to take it any longer, he cupped her breast which made her moan again. He went down and began kissing her all along her jaw line, leaving small butterfly kisses as he ventured down. He went from her jaw to her long neck, where he left his mark that he was sure would stay for about a day. From there he went down further, leaving wet kisses, until he reached her breasts. Slipping out his tongue he traced her breast and nipple, which made her moan even more.

"Hmm, you like that don't you?" He said huskily.

"Please don't stop." She moaned. He had no intention of doing so.

Getting harder by the minute, he finally took her nub into his mouth and began sucking on it. At that moment she let out a slightly louder moan that filled the room. He couldn't help but smile, he loved it when she did that. Just as much as he loved doing what caused her to.

She was now completely wet, that her panties were soaked through. But she couldn't care less. She gripped onto his shoulders in ecstasy as he continued to suck and moan. He then stopped, which made her pout. He looked up at her smiled.

"I think I'll travel a little lower." He said smiling seductively.

Her eyes grew wide as he pulled himself up onto his elbows and made his way down to her wet underwear. He kissed her skin all the way down until he was at her entrance. He pushed the panties aside and without hesitation slipped in his fingers. As he did she moaned even louder and arched her back in pleasure. He looked up at her watching her sigh and moan. Hearing her scream made him get so hard, but he wanted this to last. He continued to play, feeling around in between her wet folds.

After hearing her moan and pant for a few minutes, he decided he wanted to go further.

"I think I'll have to remove the underwear to continue." He said half asking her if it was alright.

"Go right _ahead_." She said softly.

"That what I plan to do." He said smiling. Sitting back up, he took the black, lacy underwear in his hands and pulled them off. He threw them to the side with the others and quickly went back to his beauty on the bed. She had pulled her legs up a little and slowly began to open them, begging him to enter. Getting back down onto the bed, he began to rub her smooth legs as he went down further. When he was inches away from her opening, he began to feel the heat radiating from her folds. He looked back up, gazing into her eyes one last time. Seeing the lust, he went in. Slipping in his tongue, he licked the inside of her, tasting her, while plunging in deeper and deeper. She was moaning even louder that it began to echo throughout the house. But he didn't care; no one was here but them. As he went further, she moaned louder. He rolled his tongue around, drinking up everything he could. He could feel her getting tighter around his tongue and then decided to add to the pleasure. Taking his hand, which was holding her thigh, he plunged in two fingers which made her scream in pleasure. While thrusting in his fingers, he began to search for her most sensitive spot that he knew all to well. The second his tongue rolled over one small lump right above her entrance, she screamed. He found it. Staying on that one spot he sucked and played around, making her scream even louder. It must have started to hurt her, because she grabbed onto to shoulders and gripped them as hard as she could. Which was pretty hard that it started to hurt him, but he didn't care. The bulge in his underwear hurt more. He decided to slow it down a little; he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

"Oh my god!" She panted, arching her back again as he played around inside her with his tongue and fingers. She could feel herself getting tighter as he went faster. The pleasure went from her bottom to her neck as she groaned. She was about to reach her climax.

He took notice and continued to lick and play with her. In one smooth motion he pushed in three fingers as far as they would go. Within that second, she let out a scream while releasing. When she did, he continued to play with her wet folds.

Lapping up the last bits, he came up and smiled down at her, as she tried to catch her breath. He watched her every breath, as her breasts moved up and down with her breathing. He didn't know how much harder he could get.

"Did you like that?" He asked, playfully.

"Dear god yes…" She panted. "…but now I think it's your turn." She said smiling up at him, suddenly turned on once again.

His eye grew wide at the thought. Dear lord he loved this girl. In one swift motion she wrapped one leg around him and flipped him over onto his back. She was now straddling his stomach gazing down at him hungrily. She came down onto him and kissed him passionately, as she did she was able to taste herself and what was left over in his mouth. Breaking contact after a few minutes, she noticed they both were breathing heavily from the pervious act. She went back down, this time kissing his neck and collar bone. She could feel his heart beat against her chest as it beat faster and faster. As she moved down the bulge in his underwear came in contact with her opening, instantly soaking his underwear. She looked down and decided that they really weren't needed anyhow. Traveling down further, she kissed his chest and stomach. She was now hovering over his package and took one look back up him, as he did with her. However he had no idea was she was about to do.

"What do you plan on doing?" he said looking down at her.

"You'll see." She said seductively.

Without him even noticing, she practically ripped off his underwear. He was utterly shocked at she could or would do something like that. How was it she was able to surprise him at every moment of the day? As she gazing down at his large length, he then knew exactly what she about to do. Before he could say anything, or ask her if she was fine, he felt her come down and take in half of his length into her mouth.

"Oh dear god!" He moaned, as she began to suck at his erection.

She slowly moved down further onto his length, trying to take in all the she could. She rolled her tongue around it and sucked harder at his tip. This made him moan, which made her moan. When she did, the sensations from the back of her throat added to his growing pleasure.

"Oh, do that again." He said, while gripping onto the bed sheets. She did so without hesitation; she loved to hear him moan.

Decided to take things a little further, she went down taking in his entire length, that it almost touched the back of her throat. She trusted back and forth creating friction inside her wet mouth. She flicked her tongue as his tip and felt him buck as she did. She had found his sensitive area. She continued to trust, feeling him get larger by the minute. She took her hands and rubbed the end of his length as she continued working the top. She moaned louder, and got wetter as she licked and sucked at his length. Then within a few second she felt him grow hotter and he moaned louder in ecstasy. His length grew twice as big as he released into her mouth, while screaming out in pleasure at his climax.

He looked down, while panting from his release. God did that feel good.

She came back up to him, while licking her lips in satisfaction. She kissed him again and collapsed down onto his chest, their sweat mixing. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the sweat on her back. He could also feel her heavy breathing and heartbeat against his chest and noticed that their heartbeats were thumping at the same pace. They truly were one. He looked down at her again and played with her soft brown hair.

She looked back up at him and smiled. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky, but she was never going to give him up. She truly had everything she ever wanted in the world. She rested her head against his broad chest listening to his breathing. She love she held for him was so big, that it was swelling up inside of her.

As if he was reading her mind he said exactly what she was thinking.

"I love you, so much." He said deeply.

She looked back up and smiled the biggest smile she could muster.

"I love you too." She said gazing into his golden brown eyes.

For the remainder of the evening, they just held onto one another and enjoyed each others warm embrace. That is until they heard a car park out front, which meant their 'alone' time had ended…that is until the next time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first R or M rated story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Perhaps there will be a second part…Only you can decide. Giggles.

Please review!


End file.
